


Bargain

by kyl_ohno_ren



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, J isn't a good dude so don't expect much love and loyalty from him, Luna and Harley have a strained relationship a best, based off the persephone/hades myth, i've also given harley a new backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyl_ohno_ren/pseuds/kyl_ohno_ren
Summary: Quinzel isn't just a name. It's an Empire. And the Queen has come for the Princess.Luna Quinzel has spent her whole life protecting her exasperating little sister Harleen. This time she’s too late. The Devil has Harleen- no, Harley- and wants nothing more than to own Luna as well.





	1. Please Allow Me to Introduce Myself

            “What do you mean she doesn’t work here anymore?” The guard flinches away from the sharpness of the woman’s tone. She’s a petite thing but scary as the devil himself. “Where is she?”

            The silence that follows is deafening. Luna knows instantly that her sister fucked up. Harleen did something stupid as per usual. No, something _beyond_ stupid is the guard’s reluctance to speak is anything to go by. He’s a sweaty, red-faced mess, stumbling over words and excuses.

            “I asked a question!” Luna finally snaps.

            “No one really knows, ma’am!”

            “Don’t. Lie. To. Me.”

            He glances toward the security cameras before licking his lips. “We aren’t allowed to talk about the incident with Doctor Quinzel publicly.”

            Definitely beyond stupid, then.

            Luna sighs and fishes a hundred dollar bill out of her purse, sliding it to the guard discreetly. “Then speak _off_ the record.”

            The money isn’t even in his hand a full second. “Go to Smile and Grin. She spends a lot of time there these days.”

            “Thank you for your time, sir.” Luna turns to leave but he stops her. She grinds her teeth together but stops mid-stride, keeping her back to the lousy security officer. “Yes?”

            “Ask for Harley Quinn.”

            “Harley Quinn. Got it.”

            This time Luna does leave. Her hands are balled in fists at her side while the name echoes around in her head. Harley fucking Quinn. What the hell? Is that supposed to be Harleen’s new name? Did she have yet another ‘I need to go find myself’ moment? Doing that once or twice, Luna could sympathize with, but her younger sister has a habit of constantly changing. Flighty is the nicest way to put it. And to think there was ever a time where people believed Luna was the problem child.

            When Luna exits Arkham Asylum her assistant Kacie is by her side in a flash, rattling off everything that happened while Luna was wasting time with that sorry excuse for a guard.

            “Your father called six times in ten minutes asking for an update. You have thirty new emails, only ten are important. All others have been forwarded to the appropriate departments. Also, I’ve cleared your schedule for the next three days as you requested.”

            Luna makes a face at that last part. She had expected to need those days to convince Harleen to come back to New York, but if she’s off on another ‘figure out who I am’ bender things can get tricky. Luna knows her sister like the back of her hand, so she knows there are only two ways things will proceed from here. It will either take longer than three days to smack sense into Harleen or Luna will get so frustrated within the first day she’ll go home emptyhanded. Neither option is the best. They both mean losing time at work.

            Kacie, always in tune with her boss’s moods, starts typing away on her phone. “I’ll make two separate schedules. One allowing for more time in Gotham and one allowing for less.”

            “Good.” Some of the tension falls from Luna’s shoulders when they get to the car. Max, the Quinzel family’s driver and oldest friend, is waiting with her door open. “Did you happen to see a place called Smile and Grin when we got here, Max?”

            “Conveniently enough, yes.” Max waits for Luna and Kacie to settle in the backseat before shutting the door and getting in the driver seat. “I take it that’s where Harleen flitted off to?”

            “Flitted off is one way of putting it. Apparently there was some accident and she hasn’t returned to work since.” Luna doesn’t meet Max’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Harleen was always his favorite as she was for so many others. Luna can’t stand shouldering the disappointment of her sister. It’s not like she’s to blame for the way Harleen turned out.

            _Except you are_ , a little voice manages to whisper. Luna just ignores is and works on replying to the emails Kacie told her about. Work is easy to get lost in because it’s logical. Luna can plan for every single thing that may happen, every single thing people may want. There are hardly ever any surprises… unlike with family.

            “Luna… are you sure Smile and Grin is right?” Max questions after a solid ten minutes.

            “That’s what he said. Why?”

            “Well-”

            “It’s a fucking strip club!” Luna cries out when she looks out the window. “Why the hell is she at a damn strip club?”

            “Maybe she’s a bartender?” Kacie offers unhelpfully, but Luna isn’t around to hear it. She’s already inside the club, angrier with Harleen than she’s ever been.

            For a strip club it’s rather nice looking, Luna has to admit grudgingly. Everything is awash in golden light and the furniture looks soft enough to fall asleep in. The dancers don’t look overworked or abused like some of the ones at seedier clubs. The customers are dressed well even if they’re a bit loud for Luna’s taste. Just when she’s starting to think she overreacted to Harleen’s job change she spots her younger sister dancing up on one of the various stages, almost completely unrecognizable. _Almost_.

            Luna cups her hands over her mouth and shouts, “HARLEEN!” When there’s no response she tries again. “HAR-”

            Everything goes dark.


	2. I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste

            When Luna wakes up there’s a throbbing pain in the left side of her head. The light streaming in from an uncovered window only makes it one hundred times worse. She groans softly at the pain and buries her face in a soft pillow.

            Wait.

            What?

            Luna bolts upright, eyes roaming the room. It’s small. Clearly a makeshift guest room thrown together in a rush. The walls are haphazardly decorated with pictures of Luna and Harleen from childhood while random pieces of furniture have been shoved here and there. A rather ugly looking lamp sits beside the twin sized bed Luna occupies on a pile of what looks like old college textbooks. She flips the switch a few times. It doesn’t work. There isn’t even a lightbulb.

            “You won’t need that anyway!” Harleen comes bouncing in the room and sits down on the edge of the bed with a flourish. “This is just for last night ‘cause we weren’t expecting ya.” She smacks Luna on the shoulder. “You shoulda called me, silly!”

            Luna’s face falls into a scowl. “I tried. The only number I have for you doesn’t work anymore.”

            Harleen rolls her eyes. “No need to sound so accusatory.”

            “I’m not being accusatory! I’m-” Luna breaks off and pinches the bridge of her nose to keep her headache from getting worse. “Let’s just back up a minute, okay? What the fuck happened last night, Harleen?”

            “Harley.”

            “What?”

            “The name’s Harley now!” Harleen smiles, showing off her perfect teeth. Luna hates it so much because _of course_. Of course Harleen has a new name to go with her new life. It’s probably her stripper name. Harley Quinn. Harlequin. How absolutely _witty_. As if sensing the growing darkness of Luna’s thoughts Harleen’s smile falls. “Why’re ya mad?”

            “Because I am!” It’s so easy to be childish around Harleen. To yell and scream and throw a fit. It’s as if neither of them quite figured out how to act like grownups around each other. “Just explain last night to me, _Harley_.” The name is an insult from Luna’s lips and it stings Harleen deeply.

            Nevertheless, she explains, “There was an accident but it got taken care of. Some low lives were fighting behind you and you got stuck in the crossfire.”

            Luna doesn’t believe that for a second even though it’s the most _Harleen-like_ sentence Harleen’s spoken in their whole conversation. “What actually happened?”

            Before Harleen can answer the door opens and a man walks in flanked on either side by two much larger men. The first thing Luna notices about the obvious leader is his hair. It’s an awful shade of green that Luna would never wear in any way, shape, or form. The next thing she sees is his skin. It’s the same shade as Harleen’s. Sickly white. Like a sheet of printer paper. The most shocking of all though, is his eyes. They’re a steely gray, the same color as the Quinzel Creations skyscraper in New York.

            “Well, well.” His voice is a low purr that makes Luna’s skin crawl. “She’s awake.”

            Harleen’s smile returns as she goes to the man’s side. “Luna, this is Mistah J. Puddin’, this is my big sis Luna.”

            _Puddin’_. Luna feels like she’s going to throw up. The feeling only increases when Mister J looks her up and down. She feels naked under his gaze. Exposed. Powerless. Everything she was taught by her parents to never, ever be. So Luna does the only thing she knows how to do in response: puts on her businesswoman pants and goes after what she needs.

            Getting off the bed Luna says, “Lovely to meet you, Sir. Unfortunately I’m not here to stay or make friends.”

            “Oh.” The syllable is all but a moan. “A woman on a mission.”

            “Like always.” Harleen adds. She’s practically draped across her… what _is he_ exactly? Her boyfriend? Her pimp? Her lover? All three maybe? Lune doesn’t want to think about all the possible titles he could hold as it just gets darker and darker. Is a trafikking thing going on here? Has he brainwashed Harleen? Luna wants to say ‘blink twice if you need help’ but doesn’t. Instead she says,

            “Let’s go home Harleen. You’ve had your fun, you’ve played your games. It’s time for you to finally buckle down and be a real adult. Let’s go.” Luna searches for her purse but can’t find it anywhere. “Where the hell is it?”

            Harleen crosses her arms over her chest. “If ‘it’ is your manners they flew out the window a long time ago.”

            “My purse.”

            “Kacie’s got it.”

            Luna panics slightly. “And where is Kacie?” She hadn’t thought of Kacie since she woke up. Or Max. They could be dead somewhere. Were they safe?

            “Currently stayin’ in one of Gotham’s finest hotels, courtesy a Mistah J!” In a more serious tone Harleen adds, “You’re all family, Luna. Why would I do anything ta hurt any of ya?”

            Luna softens at the look in Harleen’s eyes. The crazed wildness is gone, replaced by the kindness that used to dominate her features. Luna didn’t realize until now just _how_ much Harleen had changed. She’d prepared herself or the worst but hadn’t really focused on it until now. The nausea comes back in full force as she wonders what exactly happened to make her sister so… _unhinged_.

            “Let’s just go home, Harleen. Please.”

            Harleen shakes her head. “I can’t. New York ain’t home no more.”

            “And this place is?” Luna gestures to the room but means everything outside it. _Gotham City_. “Don’t be ridiculous! This has gone on long enough. You have a job to do in New York and so do I. Mom and Dad need us to keep the fashion house running, you know that.”

            “You really believe that, dontcha?” Harleen giggles. “Lu, they don’t need us. We can live our own lives!” And the manic gleam to her blue eyes is back.

            Luna feels the color drain from her face and drops back down to the bed. The room is spinning and she can hear blood rushing in her ears. “I- I need a minute.”

            There’s shuffling and tense whispering before the door shuts. She’s left alone with Mister J.

            “Let’s talk like adults.” He growls out.


	3. What's Puzzlin' You is the Nature of My Game

            Up close he’s even more disturbing, Luna decides when he smiles at her. The smile is probably meant to be reassuring or charming. It isn’t. Especially once he begins walking towards her. No, not walking. Stalking. Mister J stalks toward Luna who does her best to not move. She tries to stand her ground but he makes it impossible to stop from flinching when he drags a finger along her jaw line. His hand is ice cold.

            “So you think you can just walk in and take Harley back to New York?” Mister J doesn’t move his hand from Luna’s face. “You, Kitten, are _very, very wrong_. She stays.”

            “You don’t own her.” The ‘do you?’ goes unsaid but Luna is positive he picked up on it.

            “I own her in a way you could never imagine. In a way your family never could.”

            “So you _are_ her pimp.” The words slip out before Luna can completely stop them. Fear floods through her briefly only to give way to anger when Mister J has the nerve to laugh at her. He sounds like a complete joke, Luna thinks. Like a goddamn clown. He looks like one too now that she takes in his appearance as a whole.

            Mister J’s hand drops from Luna’s jaw to her throat, squeezing none too lightly, dragging her to a standing position. She’ll have a bruise later. “You _would_ think that. I own her because I set her free. She loves _me_. She’s loyal to _me_.”

            “Do you love her?” Luna’s voice is barely above a whisper but there’s a bitter edge to it. “Are you loyal to her?”

            The longer it takes him to reply the angrier Luna becomes. “You pathetic excuse for a man.” She spits out.

            The slap shouldn’t be a shock. It sort of is. Luna shoves at Mister J, ready to land a slap of her own but he holds up a hand. Some of his hair has fallen out of place. Both of them stare each other right in the eyes. Neither of them back down.

            How could Harleen possibly be devoted to a man like this?

            “You don’t deserve her.” Luna finally says. 

            “And you do?”

            “I’ve always taken care of my sister.”

            Mister J moves even closer to Luna. She notes with more than a bit of annoyance he wears the same cologne as her father. It’s sweet but musky. Did Harleen buy it for him? Or did he just happen across it one day? Luna can’t exactly picture this clown out and about in Gotham City on a Sunday afternoon. People would run screaming the second he stepped foot in a store. _She_ wants to run screaming as his hands grip her waist and his lips trace across the shell of her ear. But he wants her to do that. He wants her to lose so he can go to Harleen and say ‘look, they don’t care’. So Luna doesn’t budge. Not even when she can feel the hard outline of his body pressed tight to hers. Not even when he nips at her neck.

            “You, Kitten, are something else.” Mister J growls out. “It would be a shame for both of us to leave this situation… emptyhanded.”

            Luna’s cheeks heat up in indignation. Who the hell does this man think he is? Who told him it would be a good idea to try and proposition her? “I’m not here to bargain with you. I’m not in the habit of negotiating with terrorists.”

            Mister J’s grip on her hips tightens. He’s so close to her face that she could just barely move and be able to bite him. She has half a mind to do it too. Something about him just drives her absolutely insane. Something about him just pisses her off beyond belief. Luna wants to fight him.

            “This isn’t a negotiation, Kitten. You won’t walk away with Harley without giving me something in return.”           

            Luna smiles sweetly. “I won’t go to the police and have you arrested for kidnapping. Because we both know what Harleen told me about last night was bullshit.”

            “I have something better in mind.” He starts rubbing his hands up and down Luna’s sides. “For every month Harley spends in New York you spend two here in Gotham. With me.”

            Luna can’t help but laugh. “You’re _insane_!”

            “On the contrary, Kitten. I’m just as sane as the rest of the world.” He lets go, spinning Luna out of his arms while he walks to the door. “I’ll give you a week to think about our little bargain. In the meantime why don’t you scurry back to New York? Tell Mom and Dad all about the madman holding precious Harleen hostage.”

            Luna bristles at the command. She didn’t work for respect her entire life only to be rudely dismissed by Bozo the motherfucking Clown. And she certainly won’t run back to New York with her tail between her legs and the taste of failure in her mouth.

            “Two days.” She says impulsively. “You’ll have your answer or new deal presented to you in two days.” No _man_ is going to mess up my schedule, Luna thinks bitterly.

            Mister J rolls his eyes. “What else?”

            “I will remain in Gotham as a… business partner of yours.”

            “Which means I will be paying for you to live in the lap of luxury.”

            Luna bats her eyes. “How kind of you to agree, sir.” She drops the act immediately. “Why do you want me? Why do I matter to you at all?”

            Mister J just runs a hand over his mouth revealing a smile tattoo. His eyes squint in delight. “Two days.”

            His words are a promise.


	4. Have Some Sympathy and Some Taste

            “Of all the arrogant, disgusting, pompous assholes I’ve ever met _this one_ ,” Luna grabs the last shirt out of her suitcase before balling it up and throwing it on the hotel bed. “Oh, _this one_ is the absolute _worst_! How Harleen ever got mixed up with the likes of him I’ll never know.”

            Kacie takes the shirt and folds it carefully. It’s expensive after all. A Quinzel Creations original. “Boss, could it be you’re a little… blinded by frustration?”

            “What? Of course not! This man- _if you can even call him that_ \- had the nerve to… to… UGH!” If she had something to throw she would do it.

            “To tell you no?” Kacie puts the shirt away and takes a seat on the bed beside Max. “Ma’am, what if Harleen is actually happy here?”

            “She’s not!”

            “She seems to be. We saw her, you know.”

            “Then you know what this place has done to her!”

            Kacie grimaces. Luna has always been stubborn, unrepentant in what she wants. It’s what makes her such and amazing businesswoman. Sometimes though, Kacie gets exhausted by her boss’s strong personality. Okay, most times. All the time. It can be a hassle to put up with. Kacie silently begs Max to help her out but the old man just holds the newspaper over his face. The obituaries must be particularly interesting at that particular moment.

            “Sure she looks a little different, but-”

            “A little different?” Luna repeats the words in a high pitch. Her voice started climbing the second the three of them reached the hotel, but now it’s unbearable. She sounds like an animated squirrel. “Harleen’s out of her fucking mind!”

            Kacie wants to argue that Harleen was never exactly mentally stable to begin with but knows better. No matter what Luna may think in her mind she’ll never tolerate someone else disrespecting her little sister. Kacie can’t count the number of fights she’s accidentally overheard between Luna and her parents with all of them ending the same way: Luna blindly defending Harleen from their parents’ scathing opinions.

            “What do we do then, Boss?” Kacie finally asks.

            “We get out of here.” Luna crosses her arms over her chest, a mischievous smile gracing her red lips. “And I know just the man to help us out.”

            Max puts down his paper with a huff. “I’ll get the car.”

~*~

            Bruce is a friend, Luna reminds herself as she walks up to the front door of Wayne Manor. A good friend. An old friend. He’ll help. Or at least have a decent idea or two. Maybe three if it’s a good day.

            Luna lifts a fist to knock but the door swings open, revealing a tired looking Bruce Wayne. The sleeves of his white button up are rolled to his elbows and his dark hair is disheveled. He has dark circles under his eyes that add a couple years to his appearance. Luna doesn’t mind. He’s attractive anyway.

            “Sorry again for interrupting your nap, Mr. Wayne.” Luna says when he ushers her inside the manor. Alfred already has a tray of tea sitting on the table by the massive fireplace. “Maybe you should slow down if you’re taking naps in the middle of the day.”

            “Or you should speed up? I hear the fashion world is cutthroat these days.” Bruce smiles his usual charming smile. “I’m glad you could take a break and visit me. Though you know I have to ask. What brings you to Gotham? You said on the phone it was urgent.”

            “It’s Harleen.” Luna watches Bruce out of the corner of her eye. To anyone unfamiliar with him he looks calm as ever, but Luna can see how his posture has stiffened. “Apparently she’s going by the name Harley Quinn now.”

            “I’ve heard.” He shifts guiltily in his chair.

            “You bastard!” Luna accuses. “Why didn’t you call me? We had a deal! Quinzel Creations invests in your Arkham rehabilitation program and you keep an eye on Harleen. What happened?”

            “I’d hoped it was a phase.”

            “And when it became obvious it wasn’t?”

            “I should’ve called you.” He’s the picture of angelic repentance. “But Luna, you don’t know what Harley’s done. The things she’s mixed up in. I’ve tried so many times to get her help but none of it ever worked. In fact it just escalated everything.” There’s a deep sorrow in his eyes that makes Luna’s heart ache for him. Bruce Wayne is broken and her sister took part in it.

            “I’m sorry.”

            Bruce shakes his head. “Don’t do that.”

            “What?”

            “Take Harley’s guilt as your own. She has to answer for her crimes now, do you understand?”

            Luna likes to think she does but at the same time it’s impossible to shut off the part of her that screams ‘protect what’s yours’. Bruce understands that because he has the same impulse. It’s what drew them together all those years ago to begin with. Luna looks him over once more with that thought lingering in her mind. She takes her time with it, analyzing everything she comes across. Are those scars new? She can’t remember ever seeing them before. Her earlier assessment of Bruce stays true. He’s very, very broken. There’s a new anger burning inside him now.

            “I don’t know what Harleen did to you but I know who she did it with. If we can just get her away from him-”

            “Him?” There’s a fire in in Bruce’s eyes now. “Did he touch you?”

            Luna remembers the feel of Mister J’s hand wrapped around her neck and subconsciously reaches her own hand up to the same spot. She’s still a little tender. Bruce watches her carefully, eyes scanning the rest of her skin for any little marking. They sit like that for a long time. In complete silence, trying to gauge the other’s reaction to their current situation.

            Bruce is the one to break their trance. “The Joker is dangerous. Get in his way and he’ll kill you.”

            Luna doesn’t have a problem believing Bruce. After all, he’s the one who lives here. He’s the one who knows this city and everyone in it like the back of his hand. There’s just… one little thing that nags at her though. If the Joker- Mister J- has no problem killing her over Harley why is he trying to make a deal? Why not just go ahead and kill Luna? Bruce could probably answer her question yet she can’t bring herself to actually ask it. She can figure it out herself later. Right now all she needs is for him to help her get Harleen back to New York.

            “You’re about to do something stupid.” He states when it takes her too long to reply. “Before you do, I have someone who can help.”

            “Really?” Luna perks up, her interest piqued. “Is it Batman? He’s all over the info channel at the hotel.”

            Bruce sighs. “Maybe. He has experience with them.”

            “So he knows how to handle them?”

            Bruce nods, seemingly lost in thought. “If Joker thinks his life is in danger he’ll drop her in a second. He loves himself more than anything else.”

            Luna holds up a finger. “ _Or_ we have your friend not put my sister’s life in danger. Like…” She pauses for a moment, her brain shifting through thousands of possibilities. “I call her over to the hotel to talk and Batman crashes the party.”

            “Knocks her out and takes her back to New York.”

            “I always knew you could read minds.”

            “Only yours.” Bruce takes Luna’s hand. It feels soft and small in his own. “I really have missed you, Luna.”

            She smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek softly. “We said last time was the last time.”

            “We say that every time.”

            “Yes, we do.” Luna clears her throat, standing abruptly. “Have Batman at the hotel by seven o’clock tonight. I’ll invite Harley for dinner and make sure she comes alone. Go finish your nap up, Bruce. I can show myself out.”

            Getting back in her car Luna can feel a pair of eyes watching her every move. She smiles, thinking of the ever vigilant Bruce Wayne. If she knew who was actually watching she wouldn’t have smiled at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an alternate ending where the E rating comes in play, but since this is primarily a Joker fic I went with this ending. If y'all want it bad enough I may upload it separately.


End file.
